


The Pain We Share

by Darquedeath4444



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darquedeath4444/pseuds/Darquedeath4444
Summary: Ever since Sasori could remember, there were cuts and bruises on his body. In a world where Soulmates exist and any injury or pain was shared between the two, he had grown up curious, then fearful, of what exactly his Soulmate was experiencing. Then one day he meets a broken pink-haired girl when the Akatsuki takes down one of Orochimaru's bases and he slowly finds out. SoulmatesAU
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	The Pain We Share

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm usually over on other sites, but I'm posting my stories here too! Thanks for checking it out, I hope you enjoy!

It was a wracking sort of pain that made Akasuna no Sasori stiffen. The action caused the tower of cards he had been building to topple over and Deidara, his partner, grinned at him in momentary triumph before he recognized the look on his face. The blond dropped his own deck and hurried around the table to his side.

"You okay, Danna?" He asked, and the clear worry in the teen's eyes filled Sasori with a familiar bitterness.

"I'm fine," he snapped. He lashed out to push the blond away, but the second wave of pain made him lose his balance and he fell back into his seat.

Deidara scoffed. "You clearly aren't fine, un," he said.

Sasori closed his eyes and placed an arm over his face. "Don't ask, then," he groaned out.

He could not see, but he felt the blond take a seat next to him. "Want some water?" He asked, then correctly took the silence to be a yes. He reached over the table towards his own cup. "Will you be fine for tomorrow?" He asked. "If we tell Pein now-"

Sasori bolted back up, glaring at his partner. "Don't you dare!" He seethed. He snatched the cup offered towards him and had to hold back the urge to empty it over Deidara's head. Instead, he chugged it.

Deidara raised his hands in mock surrender. "I won't, Danna," he said. "But you know he wouldn't take you off the offensive team if you insist." He glanced at something over his shoulder. "And also, I think it might be a little late, un."

Sasori followed the bond's line of gaze and rolled his eyes when he was just in time to see Hoshigaki Kisame and Hidan too casually look away. Uchiha Itachi, Kisame's partner, was also with them, but the raven was much, much better at it than them and he was already glancing out the window. Sasori, however, did not doubt for a second that all three of them had witnessed his bouts of pain but decided to appreciate the gesture anyway, simply because he was too tired to muster any more annoyance.

After all, most of it was reserved for his Soulmate out there, whoever it was.

"Must suck," Kisame offered sympathetically. The man plopped himself down in an empty spot on the couch.

Sasori rolled his eyes again. "What can I say," he said sarcastically. Then, to emphasize just how fine he was, he raised his hand and called upon the warm feeling within him. The power, known as chakra, answered and he willed it into strings, which he then used to gather the collapsed cards. The blue threads neatly cleaned up the mess and Sasori tossed the pack to Deidara. "At least it won't kill me."

Because it wouldn't, no matter how painful it might get, for the injuries that appeared on his body were not his, the pain not inflicted directly onto him.

Everyone had a Soulmate, but the chances of actually finding that Soulmate were very slim. The one hint they received was how any pain one felt, as well as any injuries obtained, were reflected on the other.

He was simply feeling whatever his Soulmate, whoever that maybe, was feeling.

"From the way your girl is throwing herself into injury one after another, I'm surprised she isn't dead yet," Hidan said. He wandered past them and vanished into the kitchen.

Some spent lifetimes searching for their Soulmate, but only a lucky few actually got around to meeting them, simply due to the sheer amount of people out there living all over the place. To most, it was merely a tickling thought at the back of their head, where they were aware that there was someone out there, but there were more pressing matters to focus on.

"Might be a guy," someone else said, and Kakuzu, Hidan's partner, appeared at the door moments later. He waved, then followed the silver-haired man into the kitchen.

That was not Sasori's case, though. His case was special because his Soulmate appeared to be very clumsy with two left feet at best, an abuse victim if they were unlucky and involved in something much more horrific at worse. He had never met anyone who hurt as much as he did through the link, and since the problem lay on his other half, there was not much he could do but endure it.

He could still remember glimpses of his childhood when the same bouts of pain had woken his screaming at night. At first, his parents had been there. He could remember his mother wrapping her arms around his shaking frame and his father whispering words of comfort.

Then one day, his parents had vanished but the wracks continued and suddenly he was alone and everything only felt worse as he tried to shield himself from the pain he really had no control over. He had only been four back then, too young to care for himself, and his grandmother had taken him in, where he had grown up ever since.

Sasori scowled and he slowly stretched out his limbs. The pain never lasted like an actual injury and wounds always appeared already scarred over. He checked over himself and noted that somewhere, somehow, it appeared as though his Soulmate had stabbed him or herself in the hand. He scowled, because did they not realize that when very they got hurt, he was heavily affected as well?

He tried not to think of how maybe someone else was causing these injuries, because how was he supposed to know?

Over the years, he had gotten used to the pain. Sometimes they took him by surprise, but as he grew older the daily doses of pain changed to strong bursts of it with periods of peace in between, and if he was careful, he could almost tell when they were coming. He managed to work his life around this, entered a special academy for chakra wielders, and graduated with top marks. He was one of the renowned prodigies of his generation, and it was not long before the Akatsuki, an elite force made up of the best of the best, invited him into their ranks when he was fourteen, an age that had surprised many. Itachi was the only one to have been recruited earlier than him at thirteen.

Said Uchiha glanced at his scarred hand. "I believe you should tell Pein about it anyway," he said quietly. "Just in case they return during the operation, so we know to be prepared."

"Bastard's right," Deidara agreed. "We've been planning this for months; wouldn't want you to trip up at a crucial moment because your Soulmate tripped down the stairs or something."

Sasori scowled because he knew they were right, but that did not make it easier at all. He cursed his Soulmate once again before he begrudgingly nodded. "I'll do that."

The Elemental Nation had once been five different countries that had come together under an alliance to unite into one state, or that was what Sasori often read in history books. Now, though, it was the most advanced, powerful nation in the area.

While it was still separated into five different areas, named Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water after the old five nations, they functioned under a single ruling power made up of leaders from the five lands. The Akatsuki had been one of the first organization to be made up of members from different national backgrounds, and what had once been nothing more than a show of unity was now one of the biggest, most trusted security and defence organization known.

Sasori tapped at the power within him and summoned blue strings from his fingertips. They flew around his room, picking up his pouch and stuffing a handful of metal needles, senbon, into it. He flicked his fingers again and the pouch landed neatly in his hand.

Many years ago, mankind had managed to tap into their own lifeforce, and this power, which had been named 'chakra', had long become a necessity in life. There were many uses to it, and those who could wield it and mould it to their commands were simply seen to be superior to those who could not. It could be said that, in a way, one's ability to control it became one value within society.

Sasori himself was considered to be one of the best chakra users out there. His control was considered extraordinary even among those who prided themselves in this aspect, and while most channelled chakra into objects in order to manipulate them, he was one of the few who could summon chakra outside a medium and mould it to his will.

Even without his level of control, though, people found many uses for it. There were those who used it in their everyday lives, for something as simple as strengthening themselves for construction work or using it to enhance their vision for delicate crafts. It was used in hospitals to heal wounds and ease pain, sterilize and operate. A slightly uncommon number blessed with better control than others had unique abilities, ranging from being able to control certain objects infused with chakra from a distance to bending even the elements to their will.

And of course, criminals used it to commit crime and authorities used it to try and catch them.

The Akatsuki had always been small but effective, and as the tales of their successes and prowess spread they soon became known as the official law reinforcing group outside the knights, known as ANBU, and the civilian security force, run by the Uchiha clan. It's members usually worked in pairs, and outside of requested work that usually consisted of rounding up bandits and the likes, they also took on more powerful chakra users that the ANBU could not handle.

Sasori grabbed his cloak and threw it over his shoulder. He glanced around his room one last time before he headed out the door.

At the age of eighteen, Sasori, partner to Deidara, was one of the younger members of the Akatsuki. For the past four years, he had used his powers alongside his fellow members to help with policing their ever-growing nation.

Deidara, who was currently the youngest at seventeen, was a relatively new member though, only two years having passed since he was recruited. Sasori clearly remembered his partner before the blond had taken his place, and that thought alone left a trembling in his hands and a bitter taste in his mouth.

Orochimaru had been a member since before Sasori had joined, and the older man had acted like a mentor to him during his first few months. Known infamously as the 'Snake', he had not only been skilled in combat, but in the more research related aspect of investigations as well, and had dedicated a large part of his time outside of work looking into chakra and its relation to the human body.

It had only been a few months into Sasori's work with the Akatsuki when a group of people trafficking children was brought to light. It was Sasori's first-ever major job but everything had gone smoothly. They managed to rescue all the children unharmed, and while it was revealed that most of the kidnap victims had been orphans taken from the streets, work had been put into giving them food, shelter, and support, and an orphanage had been set up.

Orochimaru had offered to take over the role of managing the orphanage, and it had taken them too long to realize who his true intentions had been.

The man had been using the children at the orphanage as experiments for what he claimed to be scientific research into chakra. By the time there had been enough evidence to try and take him in, he had been long ready for them. He had already transported out many of his successful experiments to bases he had prepared years in advance. Itachi, who had caught up to him after the man had made his initial escape, had gotten into a messy battle with him and Orochimaru managed to escape with a sliver of his life. He had gone into hiding ever since only to reveal himself a year later as a new nation he called 'Sound'. He ran on organized crime and assassinations, and after months, years, of investigation, they had tracked down a major base of his. The Akatsuki had been given full rights to handling the case, and finally, after years of bubbling anger and planning and thoughts of revenge, they were executing a massive operation to take him down.

Sasori entered the main office of their base to see that only Itachi and Kisame were present. He nodded in greeting then took his usual seat at the table.

"Good morning," Itachi said politely.

The raven had once been heir to one of the biggest clans within the nation. The Uchiha, in fact, ran the entirety of the security organization that prioritized civilian safety. When the Akatsuki had recommended him for their ranks, no one had expected him to accept the position. It had caused a huge rift within the Uchiha clan but Itachi had shaken off all the protests and attempts to stop him. Though they were the same age, Itachi was a year his senior within the Akatsuki. He was an unparalleled user of fire, even among his clansmen who were known for fire manipulation. However, what made him truly stand out was what was known as the Sharingan. Rarely, chakra caused physical mutations to occur. The Uchiha were a clan that had managed to pass down this mutation until it became a family trait. The Sharingan affected the eyes of the Uchiha who had them and allowed them to cast illusions that directly affected their targets through eye contact. Itachi was talent, potential, skill, and birthright wrapped up in a single, deadly package.

Kisame grinned. "Finally, huh?"

The man, one of the oldest among them at age twenty-three, was skilled a swordsman as he was a chakra user. He had once been a part of a group known as the Ten Swordsmen that originated from the Land of Water. While during the warring ages decades ago, the Ten Swordsmen of the Mist had been declared one of the most dangerous groups of warriors, it now only existed in name. Still, those who were a part of it were all considered master swordsmen, and Kisame had been recruited for his ability to mould chakra with his weapons. From what he knew, he was also rather skilled in manipulating water.

Sasori nodded. "I can't wait to get my hands on that stupid snake," he hissed.

Itachi nodded. "I let him get away once," he said. The Uchiha had always blamed himself for Orochimaru's escape, even though everyone knew it had not been his fault. Itachi had been fifteen then. Orochimaru was much older and had years more experience on him and the raven had still managed to push the Snake to the edge. "It will not happen again."

Before the rest of them could say anything, the door was thrown open and Deidara marched in. "Morning," he called, then sat down in his chair next to Sasori. "So, who's ready to kick some scaly snake ass?"

Deidara was once a kid Sasori had put behind bars for causing several explosions in abandoned factories. No one had gotten hurt, though, and everything had changed once it was revealed that the explosions were caused not by bombs, but by the blond's unique ability to cause things he channelled chakra into to explode. The Akatsuki, looking for a member after Orochimaru had betrayed them, had taken him in. Sasori would never admit it, but underneath all the noise and annoyance that came with associating with him, he quite liked Deidara. At the very least, he was very entertaining to watch.

Sasori glanced around the room. The four of them would be the attack force. Kakuzu and Hidan had an emergency job within the capital to take care of, and they could not leave their own base unmanned.

"Zetsu returned from his scouting just before you entered the room," Itachi told them. "And it appears Konan will be offering us support. From what we already do know, Orochimaru is currently not within the Northern Base."

Sasori cursed under his breath. They had all known that this would take a long time. Orochimaru definitely had more than one base, and the possibility of him being in the one they decided to take down first was low.

"Sucks," Deidara muttered, appearing to mirror his thoughts. "It would've been nice to just get rid of him now."

"Still, the Northern base is a major one of the Snake hideouts," Kisame pointed out. "Once we take one, it won't be long before we manage to track the others; Orochimaru can't build bases as fast as we can destroy them."

Deidara grinned. "Ohhh, I like the sound of that."

Sasori nodded once, firmly, in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> ANBU - general police thing.
> 
> Uchiha fam - Civilian protection thing.
> 
> Akatsuki - Something like a SWAT team thing?
> 
> And that's that! I'll be posting the rest of the chapters at some point, but this story isn't complete yet so...yeah....


End file.
